His Unhealthy Ritual
by Muchacha
Summary: Monthly ritual? Kyou shook out the nasty images of Haru taking out a tampon. The cow's real dark secret is coming to claim his latest victim of the month. Yaoi.


Title: His Unhealthy Ritual  
  
Chapter: Prologue  
  
Author: Muchacha. Can I ask you what kind of name is that?  
  
Warning: Hatsuharu is one desperate or insane fool. HaruxKyou.  
  
Summary: The idea is to manipulate Haru, and see how horny the guy can get. *cough* In other words… Every month, Haru goes through his monthly ritual with each member, and his latest victim is unsuspecting Kyou. Can Kyou try and talk his way out of it or run away screaming like a little girl?   
  
Maybe this is an influence from those fics with the Sohmas getting all 'in heat' and practically molesting each other without a care in the world. This isn't much like that, except Haru is acting on the strange side, and Kyou wants to know why before he's taken into a whole new 'light'. Yaoi-light, that is. Dun dun!!   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kyou hated waking up early to come to the main house. He hated the main house. He hated everything in it. He hated everything that breathed air around it. He hated the whole area. If he could, he would get a bulldozer and destroy it while watching Akito weep.  
  
Kyou's mood was obviously sour when he arrived at the main house with Shigure and Yuki.   
  
"Why am I going anyway," he had asked in the car. "I don't even say a single thing in these family meetings. It's useless and a waste of time."  
  
"Now, Kyoukichi-chan--" Shigure cooed.  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"--this meeting is important." He continued to drive aimlessly on the road, swerving to the right. "It deals with a certain problem we've been having in the family," he murmured secretively. He swerved left to prevent from running over the old pedestrian while Yuki braced himself and held tightly to his seatbelt. "It'll be good to have you there!" he said cheerfully.   
  
"Will you watch what you're doing?!" Yuki demanded, pointing frantically to a lamppost Shigure was about to hit. Shigure calmly turned to the left.   
  
"Relax," Shigure said. Yuki shot glares at him.   
  
Once they were at the main house, Kyou was grateful to be out of the car. He saw Momiji bounding toward him across the garden in a pink kimono. With not enough time to run, the pink blur had tackled him in a tight hug.  
  
"Kyou! I'm glad you're here~!"  
  
"Why?" Kyou asked, but he lacked air in his lungs being compressed.  
  
"Because I'm supposed to care!" Momiji accused. He saw that Kyou's face was turning to a darker color and immediately let go of him. Kyou fell to the ground in a slump. "Sorry, Kyou-kun~!" Momiji immediately wrapped his arms around him and blubbered tears.  
  
"Hey, it's okay," Kyou moaned. "Just stop crying, you idiot." He stood up and wiped the dirt off his shirt and cargo pants. Momiji smiled and helped dust off his backside.  
  
"Momiji," Kyou growled, "get your hands off my ass."  
  
"Oops~! Sorry Kyou-kun!" Momiji giggled. He grabbed Kyou's hand and dragged the teen into the house. He skipped, while Kyou complained, and dragged him into the meeting room.   
  
Everyone in the room turned to look at the cat that entered. The family sat on mats in a circle and were conversing about something until they came in. Akito was seated on more of a crowned cushion than anyone and next to Hatori. Ayame smiled, seated between the doctor and Shigure. Yuki sat to their left with Momiji near Kisa and Hiro.   
  
"Kyou," Hatori addressed him. "Sit."   
  
Kyou saw the only empty mat, and it was next to Kagura, who waved innocently at him. He tried to hide his fear, and slowly sat down.   
  
"Let's discuss the subject now that everyone is here," Hatori spoke. Kyou looked around and noticed the only one that was missing was Haru. He didn't say anything about it because there was no point in ever saying things in this meeting. What the hell were they going to discuss about? Beside him, Kyou twitched as he felt Kagura hugging his arm tightly.  
  
"Yes, that topic," Rin grudgingly said.  
  
Kyou looked to Rin, sitting on the other side of Kagura, and saw she was busy staring at Shigure across the room. Kyou rolled his eyes. The whole family was disgusting.  
  
"Has it been a month already?" Ayame asked, trying to ignore Shigure who was getting desperately close to him.  
  
"Yes," Akito said and all eyes were on him. "We need to know what to do with Haru's monthly rituals." His icy tone made the members all around shudder.   
  
First of all, Kyou was wondering what the hell was that. Monthly ritual? Sounded as if Haru was going through a period. Kyou shook out the nasty images of the cow taking out a tampon.   
  
He thought about the reasonable reasons. The family could be talking about something bad intended for Haru, that's why the cow hadn't showed. He wasn't invited and that left everyone to freely talk behind his back in this meeting. Kyou balled his fists. This arrogant attitudes of this family really irritated him. It's times like these that he felt like killing something. Strangling Kagura would help to get his arm loose.  
  
He looked around the family angrily, but saw the nervous glances and fidgeting between the members. Curious, he looked directly to Momiji and caught the honey eyes in a gaze. The younger boy suddenly blushed and looked away. Kyou frowned. He noticed that Ritsu was wringing his petite hands together and Kisa looked about ready to cry. Hiro sat next to her, his own fists twitching.   
  
Kyou's suspicion was confirmed. Haru was in some kind of shit.  
  
"Who was the last person?" Akito's voice drawled in the silenced room. There was some hesitation, until Ritsu raised a small hand, his face embarrassed with a cute blush. Kyou looked questioningly at his cousin. Ritsu barely managed to do anything besides blabber out all his apologizes and wishing he weren't "such a burden on everyone". If anything happened and he was involved, it was sure that Ayame or Shigure were the ones who talked the poor guy into it.   
  
Kyou looked sternly across the room to his older cousins and immediately gagged when he saw Shigure putting ribbons in Ayame's hair. Ultra-fruit activity going on!  
  
Meanwhile, Ritsu was being interrogated by Akito.   
  
"How were you treated?"  
  
  
  
"Well," Ritsu bowed deeply, "more gently and yet…aggressively passionate." He continued to keep the scarlet color on his face, stammering and bowing as deeply as he could and blabbering more stupid apologizes.  
  
'What the hell does that mean?' Someone tapped Kyou's shoulder, and he saw Shigure had crawled over to him.   
  
"You should listen to what their about to say," he snickered mischievously.   
  
"I don't even know what the hell they're talking about," Kyou hissed through gritted teeth. Akito seemed to be watching him out of the corner of his steely eyes. He understood that Akito didn't want to be noticed actually looking at him in front of the family members. Too much attention on the cat wasn't good. He didn't have to listen to them talk if they weren't going to acknowledge him worth shit. He glared at Akito and saw the cold eyes narrowing into dark slits at him.   
  
"I'm sure everyone has had the misfortune," he sneered, "except for the cat."  
  
Now that got his attention. Kyou felt like bad luck was owned to him, so how can the family be included in this "misfortune" and he's not in on it? Besides the curse, he suspected the family was hiding something else, but from him.  
  
"Akito-san" Rin spoke, but bitterly, "should we really give Kyou…to Haru?" She actually leaned closer to the sickly man and whispered something in his ear that was inaudible to the others sitting impatiently on the thin mats. She pulled back, and watched for Akito's response.   
  
"The cat should suffer." Too bad for him, and to Kyou's amusement, Akito started to cough uncontrollably. Hatori was massaging his fragile back gently and helped him stand.   
  
"Please, everyone can retire now," he murmured, carrying Akito out of the room and sliding the door shut. Once gone, the room erupted with noise.   
  
"It's Kyou's turn this month!" Akito screamed excitedly.  
  
"We should gear him with the necessary things," Shigure winked, and together he and Ayame giggled in their hands covering their mouths.  
  
"Idiots," spat Yuki.  
  
Kyou gawked as the family talked about "When Haru comes--" or "Maybe we should help him…" came from Kisa with her concerned look. Momiji looked more worried and still avoided Kyou. Kyou had no idea why they were loudly exclaiming that he had something to do with Haru. He hadn't ever thought of the cow that much!   
  
Rin walked up to him slowly. Her eyes held a strong emotion Kyou recognized as hurt and anger. He recoiled, only because Kagura was behind her.  
  
"You should be careful," Rin said unsteadily. 'Talking about this must really upset her,' thought Kyou. 'Because it's Haru, isn't it…'   
  
"Kyou," Kagura said innocently, "I think I should warn you…if you enjoy what Haru will do…"  
  
With not enough time to scream, she picked him up over her head and threw him across the room.   
  
"…I'll kill you!" she screeched.   
  
Kyou groaned as he slid down the wall and onto the floor unconscious.   
  
***  
  
"Tell me what's going one here!"   
  
They had left the main house, and Shigure and Yuki wouldn't explain anything to him yet. They arrived at Shigure's and Tohru greeted them right when they came in, until Kyou threw his shoes and everything else he came in contact with.  
  
"Is Kyou-kun alright?" she whispered to Yuki.   
  
"Kyou, stop throwing things," Shigure said, "and not my doujinshis! Get away from those!" He tackled Kyou and they rolled around the floor before Kyou released the arm load of doujinshi.  
  
"Why is everyone talking about Haru and me anyway?" he screamed as he pulled Shigure off of him. He took his hand and licked it tenderly-- force of habit. "We haven't seen each other's faces since that accident at the zoo!" He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
"You mean when you took Momiji and Kisa?" Shigure inquired. "It was funny to see you and Haru on the TV news after you let the tigers loose." He smiled fondly and his eyes glazed over as though he thought of a treasured memory. Kyou scoffed.   
  
"It was all those brats' fault," he exclaimed. He stomped into the kitchen. Yuki was talking with Tohru both seated across from each other at the table. Kyou looked horribly at the smile Yuki was giving Tohru. He should at least ruin their quality time together.   
  
"Rat, what were they talking about in the goddamn meeting?" He smiled at Yuki's visible twitch.  
  
"Baka neko, weren't you listening at all?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You should do it for once," he glared, "so you wouldn't ask stupid questions and annoy everyone, especially me." He hinted his impatient tone while staring at Kyou, and his eyes held the message 'Get lost, I'm with Tohru right now.'   
  
Playing stupid, Kyou casually sat down, snug beside Tohru, and said, "That's your problem-- you're spoiled."   
  
Yuki sighed, sending the message 'I'm going to ignore that because I'm better than you' and said, "It was about Haru and his business, okay?"   
  
"But what about this 'ritual'?" Kyou looked at Yuki seriously.   
  
Tohru looked from Kyou to Yuki and gasped. "Are you talking about the rituals with sacrifices?"  
  
"No," Yuki said with authority. "The family has taken part in this routine of Haru's. It takes place every month…and what he does is specifically his business like I said. Everyone's been trying to warn Kyou, though."  
  
"How do you take part in any ritual of that dumb cow's?" Kyou shouted bemused.  
  
"It's more like he'll force it upon you," Yuki said solemnly. He picked up a cup a tea and took a calm sip. Kyou fidgeted and moved to the refrigerator. He opened it and grabbed a carton of milk.  
  
"I don't want to have anything to do with that damn psycho," he growled and drank from the milk carton.   
  
Tohru spoke up with a cheerful attitude. "I think it sounds nice that you'll spend time with Haru-san," she smiled. Yuki's face paled and he coughed quietly. There was a silence until they heard knocking at the door.   
  
"I'm getting it," Shigure called from the den. In the kitchen, the three heard a high squeak and then distinct talking from the hallway and crashes. Next thing they knew, Shigure rushed in and turned to Kyou.   
  
"Kyou, you should run," he panted, clinging to the kitchen door for support as if he'd broken his back..   
  
"Why?" Kyou asked impatiently but couldn't hide his startled reaction.   
  
"Haru's on the loose." 


End file.
